The Nightingale Sings
by xblkdragonx
Summary: Tired of people assuming he is the bottom, China sets out to prove the world he can top too


A/N: For people who read my stuff, THIS is my first fanfic. As you will be able to tell…it's pretty bad. I juuuuust had to write an R18 as my first fic…Anyway it was written for kink-meme where China was tired of ppl assuming he was the uke so he decides to top Russia in a verrrry public situation. The only saving grace of this fic was France's closing line XD

* * *

It had been one long, torturous meeting and unnecessarily so thanks to England, France, and America's nonstop bickering. After 5 hours of endless debate, they concluded that nothing would be done and postponed the meeting for tomorrow. China slowly lifted himself up from the chair but promptly plopped himself back in, his legs giving out. He sighed, thinking that despite how young he looked, his body still felt the four thousand years of wear and tear.

"Is something wrong, China?"

China turned his head and found that the rest of the nations were waiting for him.

"No. Nothing is wrong aru."

"Well then let's get a move on, China! I got a reservation at this great burger joint! I heard they served Yak burgers there!" yelled an eager America.

China sighed, thinking that these young nations will be the end of him one of these days. He lifted himself off the chair again- his back creaking with old age- and proceeded to walk towards the other nations with one of his hands on his spine. When China looked up, he noticed Prussia smirking at him.

"What is so funny, aru?"

Prussia's smirk grew into a wide grin, "Had a rough night, eh?"

China tilted his head in confusion. Is this some kind of new hip lingo that he didn't know about?

"I don't understand you're question, aru."

Prussia threw back his head and laughed, causing the other nations to turn back around and stare. He wrapped an arm around the smaller man's shoulder, "No need to be shy, old guy. I'll treat you to some good old protein to work on that stamina."

Prussia gave China another smirk, "But honestly, what do you expect by getting banged by scary Russia, huh? I'm surprised you're not bed ridden right now!"

China stopped in his tracks and started sputtering, "Wha…how…no it's…" but before he could come out with a coherent response, France decided at that moment to glue himself to China, smothering him in a bear hug, "Ah, mon cheri, if that big brute of a man ever becomes too much for you, you still have me," France's hand started drifting lower on China's back, "I promise to be a _very _gentle lover."

"Ah, ah what are you doing France? Ni-ni belongs only to me," Korea said pushing France away and replacing France with himself, "If anyone is going to own Ni-ni's precious hole, it'll be Korea!"

China had enough of this ridiculousness. He was hungry, he was tired but most of all he was pissed off that everyone assumed that no matter what HE WAS THE UKE! He threw Korea off him and glared at the three perverts, "I did not sleep with Russia last night, aru! My back just hurts because I'm old!"

At this point the other nations joined in on the conversation:

"Are you denying that you're in _that _kind of relationship with Russia?" England asked.

China blushed, "N…no….But how come all of you just assume that _I'm_ the bottom?! For all you know I could be the top aru!"

"Aw, China, it's not cute to be in denial. It'll give you wrinkles," N. Italy felt inclined to advise.

"Psh, as if anyone could believe you'd top Russia!" S. Italy added after his brother, "I mean look at ya, so petite and feminine- it'll be weird if Russia was the girl! Now can we get out of here? I'm hungry!"

"Looks have nothing to do with this aru!"

Germany sighed and decided to end it by asking Russia to settle this silliness. Everyone turned to stare at Russia and Russia in turn just smiled sweetly at everyone. He met China's burning gaze (and China swore there was a glint in his eye) before he felt incline to answer with a rhetorical question, "Is there any doubt to who is dominant in our relationship?" and he smiled with such arrogance that it left no doubt in anyone's mind that Russia indeed was the seme in their relationship.

China felt his cheeks burn with resentment and shame but before he could put Russia in his place, America ushered everyone to dinner all except China and Russia.

"Is something wrong, Yao?" Russia closed the gap between them, raising his hand to cup China's cheek.

China slapped his hand away, "Something wrong? You just humiliated me in front of the whole world and dare ask me 'what's wrong' aru?"

Russia chuckled in response, "I just love seeing your angry face. I couldn't help myself. It brings such a beautiful red to your cheeks," he reaches for China again and nuzzles his ears, "and besides, it is true that I mostly fuck you senseless."

China stiffened and began struggling to get himself free from his lover's embrace but Russia just tightened his grip and whispered huskily into China's ear, "But I wouldn't mind if I were to be fucked by you." At that, the smaller man became still in Russia's arm. Did Russia just say what he thought he said?

Russia smiled against China's ear and proceeded to make trailing kisses all along the side of his neck before adding, "Of course, you'll have to make me want to submit. I'll be looking forward to it."

Stating his challenge, Russia kissed China's lips softly and left. China stood rooted to his spot long after Russia's back receded into nothing. His mind was working endlessly, thinking over what Russia said. The Russian didn't think he could make him submit.

"How is it that people forget that I was once an all mighty empire? I survived where others fell. Do they think I still exist today thanks to my pretty little face? Hm. Fine then. It's time I remind them why I'm called 中國- the Middle Kingdom." With that in mind, China began making preparations for his plan.

The next day, China did not show up for the meeting due to some "extenuating circumstances" but he left everyone tickets to a Peking Opera performance as an apology. Free food and drinks will be provided.

"Just what is that guy thinking?" England grumbled, "We have important issues to discuss! We don't have time for frivolities!"

"Aww, England, there's free food though! You, for one, should appreciate this," America whined.

"It's an opera! Italians love opera!" N. Italy practically danced on his feet, "Germany, Germany, can we go please, please, please?"

Germany looked at the date on the tickets, "Well, it looks like it won't collide with any important meetings. I suppose we can make time to go." N. Italy jumped into the German's arm and placed a kiss on his cheeks in thanks.

The day of the performance arrived and all the nations, one way or another, accepted the invitation either due to the love of Peking Opera, free food, or having nothing else to do.

"Sheesh, just when is this thing gonna get started? My awesome self is already bored with this," Prussia said, kicking up his feet to rest on the seat in front of him.

Germany eyed his brother with a hint of annoyance, "Patience, Brother. We barely even sat down."

"This better be good, or else China is gonna get mustached from me!" S. Italy said menacingly to his little brother.

America eaves dropped on the conversation and shrugged his shoulders, "Show, shmo, all I care about is the food! The Xiao Long Baos are delicious!"

"Ah…Russia, where is the lovely China? Shouldn't he at least greet us since he was the one who invited us in the first place?" France was finally forced to ask the Russian seated next to him.

Russia shakes his head, "I do not know but be sure," he smiles at France, "I'm going to find out."

France felt chills run down his spine at that smile. He laughs nervously in response and vowed to never talk to Russia again if he could help it.

Conversation among the nations continued until finally music could be heard and the curtains were pulled back. The show was starting. In walked a man with his face painted black and white, making his face sever. Adorning his back, were several flags the same color as his costume- gold and black. This was Xiang Yu, the leader of the Chu kingdom, lamenting over being surrounded by Liu Bang.

"Aw, man, just what is this shit? This guy isn't even singing, he's screeching!" Prussia whined.

America clutched his stomach, "Urgh, I feel nauseated. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten so much."

One after another, each nation began talking, ignoring the show until Yu Ji, the concubine, walked on stage. Everyone slowly grew quiet, holding their breaths as their eyes fell on Yu Ji. Whoever played Yu Ji, truly was an Oriental Beauty. Black, silky hair was adorned by pearls and eyes that could burn through your soul or offer it salvation were accented by pink face paint, giving it an even more exotic tilt. It was not only her physical beauty that awed the audience, however. As she slowly drifted towards her lover, the back of one hand on her face while the other was outstretched, in that one moment, people in the audience knew what "graceful" and "elegant" meant. Then she sang. The pure beauty, clarity of that voice enthralled and refused to let go. It is no wonder Xiang Yu refused to leave this concubine behind while Liu Bang invaded his home. How could he bare living without her? As the curtains closed on the beautiful Yu Ji committing suicide on Xiang Yu's sword, England was the first to speak, "I could be wrong…but wasn't that China just now?"

"What?!?! No way! I know I said he could pass as a woman but that's way overboard," S. Italy stared back at England wide-eyed.

England turned to Russia, "What do you think?"

Russia was about to offer his opinion but someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Wang would like to see you before the next performance begins."

Russia inclined his head in agreement and followed the Chinese man, feeling the other nations' eyes on him. He followed the man in silence and was eventually led on stage. Behind the curtains, he could still hear the other nations discussing whether it was really China that played Yu Ji.

"Did you enjoy my performance?"

Russia turned his head and saw China, still in his Yu Ji costume, come striding towards him, "Yes, very much so. Why am I here? Am I to be a part of you're next performance?"

China smiled, his crimson lips ever so slightly parted. Russia found himself staring at those lips hungrily.

"Come, we have some time before the next show. Let's drink some tea while the performers prepare themselves," China grabbed Russia's hand and led him to one of those Chinese paper screen doors used as a stage prop. Behind it, were seat cushions and a low table. Russia sat opposite of China, wondering just what was he up to but without realizing it, found himself gazing at the graceful form of China pouring and serving him tea. He was so entranced by this unfamiliar China that he missed a question directed at him.

Russia shook his head, "I'm sorry, Yao, but can you repeat the question?"

China laughs softly, "I said, have you ever heard of Bernard Boursicot, the French Diplomat?"

Russia followed China's movement at he got up and sat right next to him, laying his head on the Russian's chest.

"I am afraid I have not heard of this man. What significance does he hold," Russia answered, wrapping one of his arms around his lover's shoulder while the other cupped China's chin and forced him to look up into his eyes.

"Nothing and everything. Simply put, he fell in love with one of my male opera singers thinking he was a she. The affair lasted for 20 years with Boursicot being none the wiser. An idiot don't you think so?"

Russia bought China's body closer, almost to the point where the other man was practically perched on his lap, "Hm. Can't really blame him," Russia began nipping at China's neck, ears, lips, anywhere with exposed skin, "Even me, knowing that you're a man, can't resist you."

China chuckled huskily as Russia started removing the ornaments in his hair, "I suppose this has to do with what Europeans define as masculine?"

Russia just hummed in his throat in response. China gently grabbed the back of Russia's hair and pulled it, forcing Russia to look up at him. Russia watched with hooded eyes as China slowly descended onto his lips and whispered, "I guess I'll just have to help you redefine what constitute as a man."

Before Russia could react, he was pushed to the floor with his arms effectively pinned above his head with China's hair ornament. China straddled his prisoner with a gleeful smile on his face.

"People often forget that I once conquered most of the world. Whether if I was born a woman or a man, makes no difference. Just because I look delicate does not mean I'm not deadly " China placed his hands on either side of Russia's head and slowly descended, his breathe mingling with Russia's, "Time to submit, Ivan."

Russia just stared back at China with a blank expression before closing his eyes, a smile on his lips, "I'll submit when you make me beg."

Without warning, Russia's trench coat was ripped open and was soon followed by his shirt.

Russia quirked up one of his eyebrows, "No foreplay?"

Hot fingers trailed along his torso. Without meaning to, Russia found his nether regions responding to those hot trails, "Of course there is. I just wanted to look at the land- at least parts that I once invaded."

"I think, I once conquered here," China said while circling one nipple with his hand, watching it become erect before claiming it with his mouth. Russia quietly gasped as he felt China swirl his tongue around the nipple while his hand caressed the other.

Satisfied playing with it, China gave the pink bud a playful nip and blew cool air on it. Russia unwillingly flinched, disliking the cold but that was quickly replaced by burning desire as China worked his way down Russia's body, licking and kissing places once part of the Mongol Empire. Down, down he went until he final reached the proof of Russia's arousal. China smiled against the bulge still trapped inside pants, "I don't think the Mongols ever took over this territory." He bit the sensitive region gently and was rewarded by Russia's barely suppressed moan. With nimble hands, China quickly disposed of the pants and took his time surveying the person beneath him. He was practically naked, except for the torn trench coat. China loathe to take it off entirely. He liked the idea of having a helpless Russia lying underneath him with his signature trench coat on. It made the things he was doing that more depraved.

China slithered up Russia's body, "How are you feeling, Ivan? Cold?"

Russia laughs breathlessly, "Just a little."

"I see. We're going to have to fix that."

China crushes his lips against Russia's, forcefully invading the other's mouth with his tongue. He wanted to possess him, to make him submit. He reached his hand down and gave Russia's arousal a firm squeeze. Russia moaned into China's mouth and unconsciously began pumping his hips into the fist, wanting to build the pressure. Just as he gained enough momentum, China ended the kiss and unwound his hand. Russia, unable to find fulfillment, growled in frustration. China chuckled and bent down for a quick kiss.

"Don't worry. I'll have you come soon enough," China said with a smile before prodding Russia's entrance with his index finger.

Russia gasped from the sudden painful intrusion then for another reason entirely as China found a pleasurable spot. He began groaning and moaning in earnest now, his whole entire body strung like a violin bow. Like how Russia couldn't stop himself from voicing his pleasure, China couldn't stop himself from containing Russia's sound with another kiss. It was pure bliss, feeling the vibration of Russia's moan course through his body as he stuck in another finger.

Russia's head was spinning now. His senses were running wild. He can't think straight. He kisses China desperately, warring with his tongue for domination as China's fingers go in, out, in, out- stretching him to his limit. He thrusts his hips upward, towards China's body, finding friction and China's own arousal and heard China groan in response.

"Yao, please. Please," Russia dimly heard himself say.

"Please, what?" China thrust his finger in deeper, earning himself a strained groan from Russia.

Despite the lust fill haze clouding his mind, Russia turned his head away from China's, embarrassed of his own weakness. China, understanding this since he was reduced to begging on more than one occasion during their love making, tenderly kissed the side of Russia's mouth, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, 愛人," Russia shivered at the mention of being China's lover, "Sometimes, I feel cold and lonely too, aru but I often forget when we're making love. So tell me, Ivan. What do you want?"

Blush was beginning to creep into Russia's face.

"I see what he meant when he said red was a beautiful color," China thought, staring at his lover in amazement.

"Please…please fuck me. Fuck me, Yao. Fuck me now," Russia at last managed to say.

China rewarded Russia's courage with a brief kiss on the lips. He freed himself from the still donned on Yu Ji costume and gently pushed himself into Russia's entrance.

"Nngh…Yao."

"Sorry. Almost there. I promise it'll only hurt for a little bit more."

Sweat beaded on China's forehead from not ramming his entire length into that sweet, hot warmth, but he must go slowly lest he hurt Russia. It was so hard, holding himself back but it was worth it to slide into that tight warmth and having Russia hum with pleasure beneath him.

China pulled out all the way to the tip before thrusting back in causing Russia to cry out in ecstasy, wrapping his legs around China's hip, silently asking the other nation not to stop. Is this what it's like to be possessed rather than to be possessing, Russia thought, as his body arched up to meet China's. To be wanted rather than to be wanting? He was the one that always came on to China, always the one to start the seduction, the one to possess. But now, he groaned, now he could feel what it was like to be cherished and adored.

Sweat formed and dripped down on both their bodies, adding to the obscene sound of wet bodies slapping against one another.

"Jao…Jao…" Russia panted, not realizing he called Yao's name in Russian, "I want to hold you. Take the pin away. Now."

This unrestrained Russia was driving China insane with desire and possessiveness. Without giving it a second thought, he ripped the pin from the floor and continued pumping himself in Russia. He was so close. So close to coming, just a little bit more but then he noticed Russia writhing beneath him.

Russia was almost there, so close but he couldn't reach it. He was panting from the building pressure, trying to reach that blissful oblivion but unable to. China smiled, understanding what was wrong.

"Shall I help you?" he said bending down to grab Russia's arousal, giving it a hard long stroked before whispering into Russia's ear, "我愛你"

Russia stiffened and came, crying out as China emptied himself inside of him.

As both of them laid against one another in peaceful contentment, basking in the glow of the aftermath, cheers and applause could be heard just beyond the screen door. Just as China was wondering what was going on, he slapped his hand to his forehead, thinking what an idiot he was. He had forgotten that he wanted to show the world that he wasn't an uke and planned to have Russia submit just as the curtains to the stage lifted. How stupid was he to forget that both of their shadows were illuminated against the paper screen door. Everything that they did was practically seen and heard by the whole entire audience. He was about to explain to Russia just what had happened when France's voice could be heard exclaiming, "Mon Dieu, that was quite some performance you put on. When's the next showing?"

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

Some notes:  
The Peking Opera China was doing is called "Farewell My Concubine,"  
.org/wiki/Farewell_My_Concubine_(play)  
And Bernard Bousicot, really honestly existed. His life was made into a movie called M. Butterfly  
.org/wiki/Bernard_Boursicot

If you noticed, China kinda stopped using aru. IMO I don't think China is a top either in a Russia/China relationship LOL but if he were, it would be from when China was an imperialist. So there are two China's in this fic. One that we know that is is cute and the psychopathic one (which is why he and Russia gets along haha).  
On the last note, sorry if there was any OOC. Kinda hard to keep them in character when Russia is bottom. They kinda switched personalities at the end LOL.


End file.
